


Isle of Bliss

by KitFistoVevo (KevinPriceSuperstar)



Series: Surf N Turf [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Surviving together, falling in love by the campfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinPriceSuperstar/pseuds/KitFistoVevo
Summary: Warly and Walani find each other, fall in love eventually and later end up boning. Thassit.





	Isle of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> The series is called surf n turf, which is my ship name for them
> 
> geddit?

_**Crack!**_ Another chunk of bamboo broke from Warly’s makeshift raft. He’d been stranded for5 days now (after dying approximately 8 times) and hadn’t exactly been able to build a sturdy boat. The silhouette of palm trees on the red horizon made his heart leap for joy. He wasn’t going to die tonight! With renewed energy, he rowed quickly toward the island, ignoring the pangs of hungerthat ravaged his body. The raft split apart just inches from land, forcing him to trudge through the crystal clear shallows.

 

Land! It felt so good to feel sand again! With trembling fingers, he fished his damp torch from his pack. Night was rapidly approaching, and he learned early-on to never get caught out in the dark. It wouldn’t light. Looking up in a panic, he noticed a glow coming from the edge of the jungle. Either this was another pig house, a forest fire or _something_ , but it was better than nothing!

 

The beach seemed to stretch on forever as his aching legs hauled him toward the light. He paused momentarily, hearing the gentle sounds of a poorly tuned ukelele accompanied by soft humming. A trick of the mind, or another human being? He had no time to waste- the sun had already almost vanished below the horizon, and he’d much rather take his chances with a stranger than with Them.

 

As he reached the edge of the camp, the music stopped.

 

“Hello?” came a woman’s voice.

 

“Ah-!” Warly hardly had words to describe his joy! “I mean no harm!” he choked out, collapsing to his knees in a mixture of exhaustion and glee. The woman came rushing to his side, kneeling beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh- you look like you’re gonna ralph- come with me,” she helped him to his feet, walking him to the large firepit. They stared at each other in the light for several moments. This was another real human person standing there.

 

“Oh- uh, here, sit.” she helped Warly down to the cool sand, shaking off her shock. “I… I didn’t think there were other people out here. I’ve been stranded here for like, a month, and all I’ve seen is like, monkeys and pigs and stuff.” she pulled open a wooden chest and retrieved another log, tossing it on the fire.

 

“I’m glad I found you, then.” Warly laughed slightly. “I wish I could have entered your home with a gift of wine, but I’m empty-handed.”

 

“Hey no, it’s okay!” she also laughed. “We’re shipwrecked, I’m not gonna wig out because you didn’t bring wine.”

 

“Ha, thank you miss..? Oh, where are my manners- I’m Warly.”

 

“Walani. Definitely not a miss or a ma’am, just Walani.” she smiled at him.

 

“Walani.. Beautiful name.” he smiled back.

 

The sun crept over the horizon, illuminating her camp further. Warly could make out a lean-to that seemed to be on its last legs, a hammock stretched out between two palm trees, a drying rack, several chests half-buried in the sand and a surfboard protruding from a small dune.

For the first time, they could see each other with full clarity.

 

Walani’s eyes sparkled like honey, her raven hair tied up into stubby pigtails with small red bows.

 

Warly’s cool brown skin contrasted beautifully with his salt-and-pepper curls.

 

They were the most beautiful creatures that the other had seen since they arrived.

 

“Are you.. are you hungry?” Walani stuttered, turning to rummage through one of her many chests. “I have berries, bananas, coconuts, some jerky-”

 

“Oh! Yeah! Actually, I’m a chef so I can probably whip something up for both of us.” He hastily pulled out his crockpot, setting it near the fire.

 

“You’re a for real chef? I guess your accent makes sense now, Frenchie.” She turned and smirked at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks. He laughed a small laugh.

 

“I am from New Caledonia, actually, though I have been to France before.”

 

“Radical! I’m from Hawai’i, but I lived in Cali for a while.” She handed him a bundle of bananas.

 

“Thank you.” he accepted the food. He’d have to make do with this for now- he could feel the insides of his stomach touching itself.

 

Over the course of the day, they chatted almost nonstop. He let every single detail of his life out- from living destitute as a child, nearly dying in the streets, desperately making a deal with a voice on the radio to help him get to France, where he pursued his dream of becoming a famous chef. He rose to fame, opening his own restaurants in Paris and Nice before the shadows returned to collect their payment- stranding him here.

 

Walani’s story started less tragically, but ended the very same. She always had a knack for surfing, winning several competitions during her youth. When her dad died, her mother moved them to California, where she went to work for a surf shop as an instructor. One day, she nicked her leg on a rock, causing a starving shark to come take a bite. Her surfing career was finished- that is, until a voice on the radio promised that she could surf again. Little did she know, she’d never surf on Earth again.

 

They stared at each other in the dying light.

 

“We uh, we wasted daylight.” Warly laughed uneasily.

 

“No such thing.” Walani smiled. “I collected a bunch of supplies so that I wouldn’t have to work so hard every day. Mostly I chill here at night and surf during the day.” she tossed a few palm leaves on the fire. “Wanna flex those cooking skills?”

 

Warly finally had someone to cook for- someone to talk to! Being around her helped his nerves more than picking flowers ever did. For once, somewhere on this string of islands felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Dank u for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a review because I crave validation.


End file.
